Talk:Nova/@comment-25162335-20150127180447/@comment-24481972-20150129040032
Training Room, Kitchen, Bathroom. All of the places she could be, yet where is she really? If I were Jessica, where would I be? Recently moved in with a guy she hardly knows... I think I know where. I jog quietly up the stairs to the second floor and peak into the third room to the left. My bedroom. Sure enough, I find her filing her fingers through my drawer. Intentionally clearing my throat, she jolts up with a more than surprised face as I can't help but to smile a little. "It's okay," I assure her. "I most definitely would've done the same thing if I were you." With that being said, she sighs of relief and sits down on my bed while I take a step in. "I'm just scared of the whole mutant thing already, I just wanted to be sure of this guy I'm staying with now. You know, since you won't tell us anything." She says. "You're right, I haven't revealed anything about myself," I reply. "But now isn't the time. Because right now, we need to go." "Sure thing, but you have a hole in that shirt." She responds, making me look down. "Dammit," I let out. I wip off my current shirt while I bend down to pick out a shirt from my dresser. Once I pick the first blue long-sleeve shirt I see, I stand back up and then glance at the mirror. She's staring. More than that, blushing. Could she be... attracted? She whips her head the other way as soon as my gaze meets her's while I slip on the short-sleeved hoodie hanging on my door. "Paige saw a couple of mutants hanging around the main docks of Manhattan so we need to take them in." "Okay then," She says. "But why do you want me to come with you instead of one of the others?" "Because you're and Elemental, like me," I reply. "We need to look out for each other and perhaps learn a few things about one another." Neither of these things I want but Kai said something to me. You're not going to be a good leader if you don't open up to them. Not including that I actually had to smile through that whole thing. "Wait, what's an 'Elemental'?" She asks. "I'll explain later, along with something called 'Over Mutation'." I respond. "But for now, we need to be focusing on getting those mutants." She nods, showing that she agrees. We walk a faster than normal down stairs and rush out the door to find the jetski parked up on the land. Pushing it out into the waters, I jump on the front while Jess carefully makes herself onto the back. She has her arms wrapped around me and her hands locked, showing she's ready to go. I start it up and we slowly pull out into the open. "You may want to hold on a little tighter!" I shout over the crashing waters and the roaring engine while slipping on my sunglasses. "Why's that?!" She shouts back. I decide to use actions instead of words. Giving my wrist a full flex, the jetski zooms to about 60 miles per hour in about 4 seconds. Jessica's grip tightens as the speed increases as I sniff in the fresh ocean smell. It feels like a good day to save the world.